Many companies use drywall for walls and ceilings during the process of construction. However, walls and ceilings constructed out of drywall have a significant flaw. They are prone to damage, and holes can be formed from sudden impact.
There are many available methods for the repair of walls. These methods include various kinds of plastics, various kinds of paper, complex devices with metal nets, bolts, racks, templates, membranes, and much more.
Drywall is often damaged in spots that were previously used for the installation of different mounts such as those used for TVs, from the installation of shelves, from contact with objects such as door handles, or simply due to vandalism. The drywall must retain the same level of structural integrity after repair that it had prior to the damage.
A good method of wall repair was proposed by Roy Schmid. Inventor Roy Schmid. Method for drywall patching. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,407 A
The patch is made from the same material as the drywall. This is practical when walls are subsequently needed to drill in screws, hammer in nails, etc. However, a significant disadvantage of this method is the difficulty of using a template. This method of wall repair takes a lot of time and is therefore, of little use.
Some patches are so complex in their construction that they are unable to reach commercial recognition. Inventor Ira Amy. Drywall patch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,525 A
The fiberglass mesh on Ira Amy's invention is attached to the front side of the patch with the help of additional paper and glue. A special workplace and a lot of time are required to create a patch and perform the necessary repair through Ira Amy's method.
Another invention pertaining to the repair of drywall was created by Antonio Martinez. Inventor Antonio Armando Murua Martinez. Wall surface cutting and repairing apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,639 A.
The invention of Antonio Armando Murua Martinez is intended for forming openings. This invention works well when the area of the wall into which the drywall screws with winged heads, are to be fastened is undamaged, so that the cutting and repairing apparatus will be fastened securely to the wall. However, the opening usually needs to be formed on the damaged surface, precisely the spot where the cutting and repairing apparatus needs to be secured according to Antonio Armando Murua Martinez's method.